Daydreaming
by Artemisa
Summary: Have you ever wonder what is in Legolas and Aragorn thoughts when they are daydreaming? Please R/R.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, although they own me.  

A/N: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes

Chapter I- Before the War Of the Ring

Elladan and Legolas were reading peacefully seated in a branch of one of the high trees in Imladris enjoying the cold wind that was playing with their hairs. But when three young elves and one young human were together peace was something that didn't last long. (as Elrond has discovered )

"Elrohir that was unfair" Estel's shouts could be heard in the best part of the elven realm.

"Little brother, you lost" The younger twin's shout were as loud as his human brother.

"It was unfair!"

"It wasn't!"

"It was!"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"They've started again" Elladan commented calmly changing the page

"It seems so" Legolas answered looking down and his eyes went wide when he saw his two friends approaching to the three they were up.

"Elladan we have a problem" 

"Mmm?" Elladan said looking up at the prince, who pointed down with one slim and elegant finger. "Oh no! why here?"

"Hey! Could you please come down a moment?" Estel shout. "we need an objective point of view" Sighing and closing their books, both elves landed lightly on the ground an looked amused at the newcomers waiting for someone to explain what's going on.

"We were sword practicing, I won rather quickly and he doesn't want to admit it" Elrohir said smiling

"I couldn't move properly because of these clothes! I barely can move at all!" The human complain looking with a stare that could kill a Balrog when Elladan and Legolas started laughing without control, for he had indeed more cloaks and shirts than the usual.

"You know father's conditions if you want to practice in Winter Estel" Elladan said when he was able to breath again.

"But is unfair! I don't need them"

"Remember the last time you said that?" the older twin continue patiently 

"What happened?" Legolas asked

"He went sick" Elrohir said crossing his arms. Estel pouted but didn't said anything and Legolas raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Well, why not we all go inside your father's house?" he suggest.

"But I know how much you like this time of the year Legolas" The human said uncomfortably "I don't want you to be indoors just because of me"

"I don't mind Estel" the prince assure him with a tender smile "Besides, if your brothers and you go alone Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor would probably want to jump from the highest window" he added with an impish grin

"What!" The three sons of Elrond shout and the prince started running to the house chased by the twins and their little brother.

            *****

Elrond  just closed his eyes when he heard the door being slam and the cheerful, but loud, voices coming from downstairs. 

"They are back" Glorfindel said and Erestor looked at him intensely.

            *****

            Four hours had passed when Elrond and his counselors met the young ones in the Hall of Fire. They had gone down because they were suspiciously quiet.

"Pray tell, why are you so silent?" Erestor looked at them. Elladan and Elrohir were seated together in a large coach absorbed in what they were reading, while Legolas and Estel were seated on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"The reading is very interesting" Elladan said as he and Elrohir hold up their book that read  'The untold story of Brehgalmir' and 'The Secret of Tryuanl' .

"Who is Brehgalmir?" asked Glorfindel "And where is Tryuanl?"

"That's what we are founding out" the twins said cheerily at the same time

"My lord?" Glorfindel asked confused at Elrond

"Mithrandir brought them the last time he visit us. Where he got them, I don't know, but I must admit that they are rather interesting, although I believe that everything on them is a lie"

"Why's that?" Erestor asked puzzled

"Don't ask my friend"

"And those two?" Glorfindel said pointing at Legolas and Estel.

"Again they are lost in their worlds" Elladan said smiling

"Another thing that they have in common, they are constant travelers to Dreamland" Elrohir continue. "It's not so strange that they are good friends, both tend to get lost daydreaming"

Elrond smiled shocking his head.

IN LEGOLAS' WORLD

I wonder why Lord Elrond have that strange sword in his study, it isn't elven made, maybe the dwarves give it to him to thanks his hospitality… The dwarves… my father wants another ring of emerald and sapphires, why so many? I mean he already have three. I just hope that he doesn't insist that I must wear one or two or ten, I don't feel comfortable with them when I use my bow and knives… but he neither, when we go hunting he always take them off… the problem is that I'm always wandering… I must take the twins and Estel to that lake I found the other day in Mirkwood, maybe this time we could drown Elrohir… he always escpae… the time Estel confused him with Elladan was priceless –at the sight he started laughing, the twins, Elrond and his counselors looked at him with raised eyebrows- Anyway we would have to wait till Summer, Spring is still too cold, but Mirkwood is beautiful in Spring…Mirkwood… Spring… Night… Stars… _and he got lost in the stars.

"And he wonder why Mithrandir calls him 'the crazy son of Thranduil'" Elladan said after Legolas stopped laughing.

TBC… 

Please review!


End file.
